thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25162335-20150108173612/@comment-24796133-20150110212713
I awaken in the same field I fell asleep in, mud all over one side of my face. Brilliant. I'm not even sure if I care about how I look anymore, but the feel of it is not nice, and I scrape it off. It's only then I realise the field has a light covering of frost over it. It's cold here, really cold, but I can't feel it. If anything I feel almost warmer than normal. Another side effect? Who knows. I head back to the car, still in the same place. Kat and Sophia are up, the rest remain asleep. "Have we got a plan?" I ask Kat as I lean against the bonnet. "You're looking at it. Sitting here and figuring out what the hell is going on round the world." Great plan. Sophia is still on the tablet, she's glued to that thing and it never seems to run out of power, strange. I guess she'll have a portable charger somewhere. They've obviously seen the Pluto video as it's headline news on the website. The anarchist threat as they're calling it. I suppose they're not wrong, but still, it's almost good news for us. Except for making mutants look like terrorists, I guess that isn't so great. Oh well. "I've been trying to look for other mutants with my power but I haven't got anything to show for it." Sophia says. It's almost a shock hearing her speak after being silent for so long. "What about that contact Tyrone had?" I ask. "Nothing. No messages or links, not that they could send any if they wanted, they don't know how or where to find us." She replies. Bugger. Stuck here in the middle of the Scottish countryside is not exactly ideal for me right now. Boredom is already starting to creep in and I've been up less than 5 minutes. "We've been trying to plan ahead for our next move, but are options aren't exactly great, not made easy with your... thing..., but we've made do. We have three options really. Since air travel is out of the question, and going down south is almost certainly gonna end in capture, we either stay here, try to get across to Ireland, or head across the North sea somehow to scandanavia. None of them are exactly easy or nice options, but it's all we've got." Kat says. Well this is a rather glorious situation then. Either run away or hide. Fabulous. Joining Pluto seems a more attractive prospect by the minute. How we'd ever find him is a different matter, we've already been on the attack, it didn't end well. I resign myself to trying to figure out more about my new body. The first thing I discover after a few minutes of weird movement is my control over my finger claws. I can move them into my skin until the look like sharp fingernails, or extend them to about an inch long. That could come in handy. The next thing I notice is the glowing veins that burn brighter when I'm angry. Is that something to do with hormones? I don't know enough about biology to explain it but it seems to almost burn through the skin when I get mad. I also seem to be faster, stronger, and able to jump a few metres in a single jump with no run up. Being a monster definitely has it's perks. After a couple of hours testing everything, I finally try to come to terms with my strangest ability I've noticed: greater reflexes, almost as if I react to things immediately without thought for safety, like another pair of eyes watching for danger and moving my body without me telling myself to. Odd. Maybe it's Diablo. Now it must be middayish, everyone is up. I walk with Jacob and Zoe into the woods on the right, taking a seat on some fallen tree branches after a while. We have almost no food, which is a real bummer, only a few sweets that people had in their pockets to keep us going. We just sit and talk, but Zoe hasn't exactly lost her views from yesterday. "Joining Pluto is like admitting defeat! You're agreeing to all the ideas that mutants are evil and dangerous and should be taken down!" She argues. "In case you didn't notice princess, we've already made a hash of keeping undercover with our stunt in London, I think we've proven our group is deadly." Jacob says. He's grinning again now. I never understood why before but now I get it, this whole situation is kinda fun. Wait what? Why would I think that? "You'd rather prove that you're dangerous and should be taken out rather than live a normal life again?" She asks, confused. "Princess, I'd rather fight to protect my own ass than submit to them. Besides, this is far more fun than life beforehand!" He says. Yep he's crazy, I guess that makes two of us. "I can't actually believe you two! You just want to fight some people, is that it?" She says in an accusing tone. "Part of me does," I say to her, "the other part is still sane and is thinking how to make the best of our situation, and siding with Pluto has to be better than any other options we've got right now." She's not happy with this at all. But it's the brutal truth sadly. This isn't a time when everyone joins hands and sings together, it's about making it to the next day alive. Right now, that would happen best with Pluto. The tricky part will be finding him. I'm guessing she's lost her temper again, as she does her storming off trick again. Granted she is pretty good at it. "Damn look at her go, even when she's angry she's attractive." Jacob says, admiring his view of her. I just scoff. That boy is only ruled by his basic instinct. "If she wasn't such a complainer it would be the perfect package in one!" "Yeah, except I doubt she'd ever touch you with a shitty stick" I say back. He laughs at this and his grin grows wider. "Ah my friend, it's the art of seduction! Soon she'll be begging for me, you'll see." I'm looking forward to see how wrong he can go actually, it'll be quite the show. All of a sudden I hear the sound of wind rushing in the distance, the faint sound of an aircraft. Jacob and I both turn to the sound as it gets louder and louder, until it's almost deafening. Then we see the helicopters flying low above the tree line.